All the Things They Said (RusAme Songfic)
by ChibiWolf2020
Summary: A Songfic Based off of the songs/videos for 'All the Things She Said' & 'You & I' by t.A.T.u Human names used, R&R's appreciated!


_**All the things she said, running through my head, running through my head…**_

_**This is not enough…**_

_**You & I, hold me tight, You & I, gotta fight…**_

_**No truths to confirm, No lies to deny, Too hopeless to care, We're too scared to cry...**_

* * *

><p>Rain was coming down in cold, razor-sharp drops. They fell rapidly, landing on a certain Russian's face. He felt the droplets mix in with his tears hiding the fact that he was crying. Pulling the American that was wrapped up in his coat closer to him, he tried to shrink back against the concrete wall. Looking up ever so slightly, he saw the faces of the people who stood on the other side of the fence, umbrellas held above their heads.<p>

He remembered how they stood back when the two lovers tried to desperately escape their confinement. How they watched as they had begged and pleaded, banging on the metal wire fence. They had soon given up, running back to a corner to regain some strength. Ivan had looked at one woman, the hurt reflecting clearly in his eyes. He watched as she turned away, a disgusted look on her face.

Alfred and Ivan had stayed close while the people just stood, watching them as if they were animals in a zoo. And in a way, they were. The two men had both known that it was frowned upon to be in love with another man. They ignored the other's opinions, knowing that they were meant to be together. Sadly, even their own families had shunned them, along with everyone else.

Alfred's caretaker Arthur had kicked him out, disowning him completely. He had hoped that maybe his brother Matthew would have a shred of sympathy for him, but no. He turned around and slammed the door. Ivan had gone through the same thing. His sisters who had once adored him now were ashamed of him, treating him like a burden more than anything else. They moved away from him, leaving the Russian without any family to speak of.

The two were hurt more than anyone but each other could possibly know. They had taken the blow silently, trying to go on without complaint. They had been close, so close, after this. But all good things come to an end eventually. The word soon spread about them. People refused to serve them, not even daring to look at them.

Ivan knew that this hit Alfred the hardest. Ivan was used to being disliked, it was just him. On the other hand, Alfred had been loved and liked by all. The sudden cold treatment had hit him hard. Even the few friends he had now barely talked to him, if not at all. When anyone spoke of or to them, they hissed words of venom that sunk into the minds of two the lovers. So many times had tried to escape. So many times they had tried to lie, tried to fake it, tried to pretend.

The Russian had found himself often thinking about if he could only take Alfred away. Away from all the glares and judgment. Somewhere they could be alone, living happily together. He wished and prayed every night that one day, they could walk away from everything. He wondered if there was a place where this wouldn't happen to them.

Ivan felt the figure cuddle into his chest further. He moved the flap of his coat to see Alfred nuzzling into his shirt, tears staining the cloth. Ivan brushed the hair away from his face causing the American to flinch. He brushed his fingers over his lover' cheek trying to wipe away the tears. Alfred moved up to hug the taller man, wrapping his arms around the Russians neck. He moved away after a moment so he was nose-to-nose with Ivan, his lips less than an inch away from the other's. In the moment, the two leaned in so that their lips touched. Both men closed their eyes, fully aware of the stares from all the people.

Blocking out the rest of the world, the two stayed like that, in each other's arms for a long time. Breaking apart briefly for air Ivan pulled Alfred closer for a more passionate kiss. Ivan flicked his tongue across the other's lips asking for entrance. Parting his lips, Alfred allowed his lover to invade his mouth so that they wrestled for dominance. Ivan won, causing the American to relax and let the Russian man take over.

Ivan reached for Alfred's hand, squeezing it tight. Their fingers intertwined and their palms fit perfectly together. They could have stayed like that forever, embraced in each other's love and heat. A loud bang of metal on metal caused the two to jump and look up with wide eyes. A man dressed in all black had hit the fence with his umbrella handle. A harsh look shot through his glasses, straight at the two.

Getting his intentions, they moved away from each other. They locked eyes for a moment, sharing the same look. It was a look of regret. They regretted let him control them, regretted how they both had become doormats. Ignoring the nagging thoughts telling them to go on, the went back to the little corner and sat side-by-side. Wrapping his arms around the other, Ivan whispered comforting words to the American. The rain had begun to let up, falling slower now. Although the sun was starting to shine through the darkened sky, not a single beam fell upon the two lovers.

They lived their entire lives in the dark, and it would never change. Even through all this, it was not enough to break them. They would never crumble. Even with all the things they said.


End file.
